1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a digital signage having a slim design that may exhaust the heat generated from a display panel and a driving circuit board effectively.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, digital signage that provides various contents and messages via a display panel has been used, not such a hardware media as a signboard and a poster for outdoor advertisement. With rapid development of intelligent digital video devices based on LCDs or LEDs, demands for such digital signage have been increasing recently.
Here, as the size of a display panel is getting increased more and more, there is a disadvantage of increased heat that is generated in a display panel and a driving circuit board. Due to its characteristics, the outdoor advertisement has to operate normally even in high temperature and high humidity circumstances. Accordingly, a digital signage capable of exhausting the heat generated in a display panel and a circuit unit effectively is required.